Ancient Statue
Mage= |renew = No (Yes ) |biome = Military Sacred |spawnCode = "ruins_statue_mage" "ruins_statue_mage_nogem" }} |-| Nightmare Mage= |spawns = |renew = No (Yes ) |biome = Military Sacred |spawnCode = "ruins_statue_mage" "ruins_statue_mage_nogem" }} |-| Head= |renew = No (Yes ) |biome = Military Sacred |spawnCode = "ruins_statue_head" "ruins_statue_head_nogem" }} |-| Nightmare Head= |spawns = |renew = No (Yes ) |biome = Military Sacred |spawnCode = "ruins_statue_head" "ruins_statue_head_nogem"}} Ancient Statues are structures found in the Ruins and part of the remnants of the Ancient Civilization. When mined, they will drop a Gem and 1 Thulecite plus a 5% chance of 1 extra Thulecite. The color of gem that drops will be the same type that appears on the statue, either in the staff or at the base. If the statue does not have a gem embedded in it, it will drop Nightmare Fuel in its place. In Don't Starve, the color changes with each Nightmare Cycle or simply when reloading the game. This makes it possible to choose which gems the statues will drop when mined; gemless statues will remain gemless however. The appearance of the statues change depending on the current phase of the Ruin's Nightmare Cycle. They emit light during all phases, except "Calm". At the most intense state, the statues will be covered in Nightmare Fuel and gain a hazy glowing quality (though their light radius does not increase). If mined during the Nightmare phase, there is a 30% chance for a Nightmarebeak or Crawling Nightmare to spawn. Don't Starve Together Atrium= |-| Nightmare= In A New Reign for Don't Starve Together, a new variant of the Ancient Statue can be found in the Atrium Biome, lacking gem sockets and having a rather organic appearance. Instead of transforming at the peak of the Nightmare Cycle, it will change its state when the Ancient Gateway is activated. This version of the statue can not be destroyed. By killing the Ancient Fuelweaver, all Ancient Statues will respawn in their locations, making them renewable. Trivia * Even though they can't be mined, broken down versions of the Atrium Statues can be found in the game files. Bugs * The damaged versions of these statues will revert to its original form after saving and reloading the game. Gallery Ancient Mage Gemmed.png|Mage statue as it appears with a gem in its socket. Ancient Face Gemmed.png|Head statue as it appears with a gem in its socket. Mage Breakdown.png|Stages of breakdown for the Mage. Head Breakdown.png|Stages of breakdown for the Head. Nightmare Mage Breakdown.png|Stages of breakdown. Nightmare Head Breakdown.png|Stages of breakdown. Untitled343435334.png|The gems as they appear in the head statue base socket. Mage Gems.png|The gems as they appear in the mage statue staves. Warning Statues.jpg|Statues glowing during the "Warning" phase. Nightmare Statues.jpg|Statues glowing during the "Nightmare" phase. post-222273-0-60502300-1378733937.jpg|Example of the color of the gem changing with the Nightmare Cycle. Untitled8.png|The appearance of the Ancient Mage Statue prior to implementation. Untitled9.png|The appearance of the Ancient Head Statue prior to implementation. Atrium_Statue_Mined.png|Stages of breakdown for the Atrium Statue found in the game files. vi:Ancient Statue Category:Light Sources Category:Mineable Objects Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Nightmare State Indicator Category:Non-Renewable Category:Resources Category:Structures Category:Non-Flammable Category:Don't Starve Together Category:A New Reign Category:Indestructible Object